Allana Djo Solo Chume Ta'Ka
|Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Hapes-Konsortium *Neuer Jedi-Orden *Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen }} Allana Solo, geborene Allana Djo beziehungsweise Allana Chume Djo, später unter dem Decknamen Amelia Solo bekannt, vollständig Allana Djo Solo Chume Ta'Ka, wurde im Jahre 36 NSY als Tochter der Königinmutter von Hapes, Tenel Ka, und des Jedis Jacen Solo geboren. Ihre ersten Lebensjahre verbrachte sie auf Hapes, wo sie zur künftigen Königinmutter erzogen wurde, jedoch keinen Kontakt zu ihrem Vater besaß, da Tenel Ka den Zorn der Adeligen fürchtete. Während des Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs wurde Allana das Ziel einer Entführung von Jacen, der damit den Wiederanschluss der hapanischen Flotte erzwingen wollte. Zwar konnte sie von den Jedi zu ihrer Mutter zurückgebracht werden, jedoch verübten die imperialen Moffs kurze Zeit später einen Giftanschlag auf das hapanische Königsgeschlecht, weshalb Allana zu ihrem Schutz von ihren Großeltern Leia und Han Solo unter dem Namen Amelia adoptiert wurde. Stets trug sie einen Nexu namens Anji, der sie beschützte und bewachte, bei sich. Im Jahre 43 NSY geriet sie in einen weiteren Krieg. Die Sith des Vergessene Stammes der Sith auf Kesh fielen in die Galaxis ein und planten, gemeinsam mit Abeloth die Jedi zu vernichten. Allana verbrachte diese Zeit bei ihren Pflegeeltern Han und Leia, die wegen ihrer Stellung in gefährliche Situationen gerieten, in die Allana ebenfalls mit hineingezogen wurde. Jedoch überstand sie diese kleineren Gefechte unbeschadet und verlor letztendlich ihre zweite Heimat, als die Sith 44 NSY Coruscant einnahmen. Nachdem sie durch ein politisches Treffen auf Klatooine nach einiger Zeit wieder auf ihre Mutter traf, erweiterten die beiden ihren Kontakt zueinander und trafen sich öfters, zumal Tenel Ka ein wenig Angst um ihre Tochter bekam, nachdem Allana auf Klatooine beinahe von einem Sith getötet worden wäre. Biografie Schwarmkriege und Zweiter Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg Erste Bedrohungen links|miniatur|Tenel Ka, Allanas Mutter Tenel Ka brachte ihre Tochter im Jahre 36 NSY inmitten der Killik-Krise zur Welt, nachdem sie ihre Schwangerschaft mithilfe der Macht um drei Monate verlängert hatte, um so die wahre Identität von Allanas Vater zu verschleiern. Dennoch rief sie Jacen nach Hapes, damit er das Mädchen besuchen konnte, das zu diesem Zeitpunkt erst eine Woche alt war. Dort enthüllte sie ihm, dass Allana seine Tochter sei, woraufhin jedoch bereits ihr Leben bedroht wurde, als etliche insektoide Killik-Attentäter des Gorog-Nestes in den Raum eindrangen. Diese waren von Allanas Urgroßmutter Ta'a Chume entsandt worden, die keine Jedi-Regentin über Hapes akzeptieren wollte. Daher hatte sie mit Gorog einen Handel geschlossen, der beinhaltete, dass Allana starb, während sie im Gegenzug Navicomputertechnologie lieferte. Um ihre Tochter zu schützen, war Tenel Ka gezwungen Jacens Schüler Ben Skywalker, der von den Killiks beeinflusst wurde, in einem Machtgriff gefangen zu nehmen. Jedoch schleuderte er sie samt Allana, die sich in ihren Armen befand, mittels eines Macht-Stoßes gegen die Wand, weshalb er von Jacen außer Gefecht gesetzt wurde. Dieser schnitt zudem zur Ablenkung ein Loch in den Boden, während er um sich, Tenel Ka und die kleine Allana eine Tarnillusion erschuf. Jacen lockte die Insekten in den erschaffenen Tunnel, wo Allanas Kindermädchendroide DD-11A die Eindringlinge tötete, während Tenel Ka und Jacen das Baby gegen die restlichen Killiks verteidigten. Der Kampf konnte schließlich zu ihren Gunsten entschieden werden, sodass Mutter und Tochter vorerst in Sicherheit waren.Dunkles Nest – Die verborgene Königin Um dies auch in Zukunft zu gewährleisten, hielt Tenel Ka Jacens Vaterschaft weiterhin geheim und gestattete es niemanden, Allana zu besuchen, weshalb bereits die Mutmaßung entstand, das Kind besäße nicht die für Hapaner typische Schönheit.Dunkles Nest – Der Schwarmkrieg Im Jahr 40 NSY kam es zu einem weiteren Mordanschlag auf die Königsfamilie, der von Aurra Sing im Auftrag der Corellianer verübt wurde, die im Konflikt mit der Galaktischen Allianz standen und mit Tenel Kas und Allanas Ermordung einen ihnen hörigen Herrscher im Hapes-Sternhaufen an die Macht zu bringen hofften, und so wertvolle Unterstützung gegen die Allianz zu erhalten. Daraufhin flog Jacen, inzwischen Anführer der Garde der Galaktischen Allianz, mit seinem Flaggschiff, der Anakin Solo, nach Hapes. Tenel Ka und die vierjährige Allana betraten begleitet von Ben Skywalker das Schiff, wo das Mädchen Jacen erfreut begrüßte, der sie mehrmals im Jahr heimlich besucht hatte. Zusammen mit Lady Galney und ihrem Kindermädchendroiden DD-11A wurde sie daraufhin zu ihren Quartieren geführt, wo Ben auf sie aufpasste. Als Tenel Ka schließlich abreiste, ließ sie Allana weiterhin auf der Anakin Solo, wo sie sich einen besseren Schutz ihrer Tochter vor Sing, die sie immer noch jagte, erhoffte. Bewacht wurde das Mädchen von dem YVH-Droiden SD-XX, der schließlich Jacen kontaktierte, als Sing auf die Anakin Solo eindrang und sich zu Allanas Quartier begab. Allane versteckte sich dort im Erfrischer, während Jacen sich der Attentäterin entgegenstellte. Jedoch verließ Allana nach einer kurzen Zeit ihr Versteck, um selbst aktiv in den Kampf einzugreifen – mittels ihres Notfallstab betäubte sie Sing. Ebenfalls blieb sie während der Schlacht von Hapes an Bord der Anakin Solo, wo sie von einem Spezialkommando der Garde der Galaktischen Allianz bewacht wurde. Nach dem siegreichen Ende der Schlacht wurde Allana von Jacen nach Hapes zurück gebracht.Wächter der Macht – Sturmfront Verlauf des Zweiten Galaktischen Bürgerkriegs miniatur|rechts|Darth Caedus, Allanas Vater Im weiteren Verlauf des Konfliktes zwischen Corellia und der Allianz, der sich schließlich zum Bürgerkrieg entwickelte, wandelte sich Jacen zum Sith-Lord Darth Caedus, weshalb er ein Opfer darbringen musste, um seinen Schritt zur die Dunkle Seite zu vollenden. Da er annahm, dass Tenel Ka und Allana sein Opfer darstellen würden, reiste er nach Hapes, wo er jedoch zu seiner Erleichterung feststellte, dass er etwas anderes opfern sollte.Wächter der Macht – Opfer Als sich kurze Zeit darauf die hapanische Flotte von der Allianz lossagte, sah sich Caedus, der inzwischen durch einen Staatsstreich an die Macht gelangt war, gezwungen, sie wieder in die Reihen seiner Flotte zurückzubringen, da sie einen bedeutenden Teil seiner Streitmacht darstellte. Daher drang er in den königlichen Fontänenpalast auf Hapes ein, wo er Allana entführte und in einem StealthX wieder entkam. Das Mädchen wollte er so als Druckmittel gegen Tenel Ka benutzen, um ihre Flotte wieder unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Er lies die coruscantische Weise Tika bei Tenel Ka, die Allana sehr ähnlich sah, um ihr die Botschaft zu übermitteln. Caedus brachte Allana zu einem Gebäude der GGA auf Coruscant, wo er sie anlog und behauptete, ein erneutes Attentat hätte stattgefunden, weshalb er sie zur Sicherheit von Hapes fortgebracht hatte. Mithilfe einer Box ließ Caedus Allana transportieren, wobei sie von einem YVH-Droiden bewacht wurde, der sie auch trug.Wächter der Macht – Zorn Sie begleitete ihren Vater ebenfalls auf die Anakin Solo, wo sie sich in einem versteckten Quartier nahe Caedus' aufhielt. Als es zu der Schlacht von Centerpoint kam, drangen jedoch einige Jedi auf das Schiff ein, weshalb Caedus vermutete, dass sie die Befreiung Allanas planten. Daher holte er sie aus ihrem Quartier und flüchtete mit ihr in einem Sternjäger von der Anakin Solo. Allana spürte dabei aufgrund ihrer Machtsensitivität das Sterben der Piloten in der Schlacht, was sie entsetzte. Auch begannen die Jedi-Sternjäger einen Angriff auf Caedus; jedoch spürten sie Allanas Anwesenheit und brachen die Attacke ab. Das Mädchen erlitt schließlich aufgrund der Schlacht, die um sie herum stattfand, einen Zusammenbruch sowie ein emotionales Trauma, weshalb sie zwei Tage lang ohne Bewusstsein blieb. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war die Schlacht bereits beendet, jedoch blieb sie trotzdem auf der Anakin Solo. Nach ihrem Aufwachen forderte sie von Caedus, nach Hause gebracht zu werden, worauf er ihr enthüllte, dass er ihr Vater sei und somit auch das Recht hatte, sie bei sich zu behalten, wovon sich Allana überzeugen ließ. Kurze Zeit später entwickelte sich abermals eine Schlacht bei zentriertpoint um die Anakin Solo, wobei erneut Jedi in das Schiff eindrangen. Allana wurde dabei von Han und Leia Solo sowie Iella Antilles aufgespürt, die im Auftrag von Tenel Ka handelten und ihr eine Botschaft von ihrer Mutter überbrachten. Dabei nannte sie auch die zwischen ihnen vereinbarten Codewörter, sodass Allana ihnen vertraute und mit ihnen auf dem Falken das Schiff verließ. Auf ihrem Weg zurück nach Hapes machten sie eine Zwischenlandung auf der Auffüllstation von Lando Calrissian im Gyndine-System, wo Leia die Familienähnlichkeit bemerkte und so herausfand, dass sie und Han Allanas Großeltern waren. Einige Zeit nach ihrer Rückkehr nach Hapes begleitete sie ihre Mutter auf einem Schlachtdrachen nach Shedu Maad, wo die Jedi eine Geheimbasis errichtet hatten, die kurz vor einem Angriff von der Allianzflotte stand. Während der Schlacht wurde jedoch von den imperialen Moffs ein Nanokiller freigesetzt, der jeden mit königlichem Hapaner-Blut töten sollte. Da Caedus aus Angst um seine Tochter im Moment seines Todes eine Warnung über die Macht an Tenel Ka übermittelte, konnte sie rechtzeitig mit Allana fliehen, erklärte sie aber offiziell für tot. Dadurch wollte sie Allana endgültig vor den Gefahren einer hapanischen Thronerbin zu schützen. Unter dem Namen Amelia wurde sie von den Solos adoptiert, die ihr auch Jaina vorstellten, welche sie in der Familie willkommen hieß.Wächter der Macht – Sieg Die Rückkehr der Sith Erlebnisse auf Kessel miniatur|links|180px|Prinzessin Allana Djo Zwei Jahre später begleitete die nun siebenjährige Allana ihre Zieheltern nach Kessel, wohin Lando Calrissian sie wegen einiger Erdbeben gerufen hatte. Nach der Landung spielte Allana in den Quartieren mit Landos Sohn Chance und den Droiden, während die Solos der Lagebesprechung beiwohnten. Da ihr dabei langweilig wurde, begann sie an der Tür zum Besprechungsraum zu lauschen, wobei sie erfuhr, dass die Solos die Höhlen erforschen wollten, um nach dem Grund für die Erdbeben zu suchen. Allana äußerte daraufhin den Wunsch, sie zu begleiten, jedoch wies Han sie an, an der Oberfläche zu bleiben, da es dort für sie sicherer sei. In der Gegenwart der beiden Droiden C-3PO und R2-D2 fing sie aber bald an, sich zu langweilen, weshalb sie die beiden überredete, sie nach draußen zu begleiten. Dort entfernte sie sich immer weiter aus der Sichtweite der Droiden, während sie die Umgebung mithilfe der Macht erforschte. Dabei fiel ihr ein mit „Stille“ erfülltes Grabmal auf, wobei sie eine Energie spürte und eine Stimme hörte, die zu ihr sprach und vom Garnisonsmond Kessels zu kommen schien. Allana, die davon verängstigt wurde, kehrte zu den beiden Droiden zurück, mit denen sie sich zurück zu ihren Quartieren begab.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Der Ausgestoßene Als ihre Adoptiveltern nach einer Zeit noch immer nicht die Höhlen verlassen hatten, sprach Allana Lando darauf an und machte den Vorschlag, die beiden zu suchen. Lando erklärte ihr daraufhin, dass die Peilsender, die sie ihrem Speeder angeheftet hatten, ausgefallen waren, weshalb sie sich zu ihnen durchgraben mussten. Da die beiden Solos nach ihrer Rückkehr berichteten, dass die Höhlen in Kessels Innerem den Asteroiden zerstörten, wurde der Plan geschmiedet, diese in kontrollierter Reihenfolge zum Einsturz zu bringen, um die Gesamtstabilität nicht zu gefährden. Jedoch konnten dadurch weitere Erdbeben entstehen, weshalb Han und Leia Allana erklärten, dass sie zu ihrer Sicherheit auf den Garnisonsmond gebracht werden würde. Daraufhin widersprach sie und erzählte den beiden von ihren Erlebnissen auf der Oberfläche sowie der vom Mond stammenden Stimme, die sie angesprochen hatte. Das Mädchen wurde für einige Minuten aus dem Raum geschickt, während sich die Solos besprachen und ihr schließlich erlaubten, sie auf dem Falken zu begleiten. Während des Fluges blieb sie im Cockpit des Schiffes, wobei sie ebenfalls eine der Raketen abschoss, welche die Höhlen zum Einsturz bringen sollten. Als jedoch der Falke nach einem Notruf den Mechaniker Drathan Forge aufnahm, wurde das Schiff von einer Energiespinne angegriffen, was Allana sehr erschreckte. Drathan schirmte sie ab, während Han sie beruhigte, und sie konnten mit dem Schiff entkommen. Allana half bei der Landung des Falken mit, und kurze Zeit später kehrten sie nach Coruscant zurück. Auftretende Jedi-Paranoia miniatur|rechts|180px|Allana Solo Zurück auf dem Planeten begann Leia sich Sorgen um Allanas unbeständiges Leben zu machen, weshalb sie das Mädchen zum Coruscant Livestock Exchange and Exhibition in der Großen Messehalle mitnahm, wobei sie von Han, Jaina, Natua Wan und Radd Minker begleitet wurden. Dabei fragten ihre Zieheltern Allanas Wissen über die angebotenen Tiere ab, um ihr nach einem Test das Tier zu kaufen, das ihr am meisten gefallen hatte. Auf ihrem Rundgang gelangte die Gruppe schließlich zur Haupthalle, von wo aus Wege zu den verschiedenen Tierausstellungen abzweigten. Allana verlangte, den Abschnitt mit den gefährlichen Tieren zu besuchen, worauf Han und Leia schließlich trotz der Sicherheitsrisiken zustimmten. Natua wurde jedoch währenddessen von der unter den Jedi grassierenden Paranoia ergriffen, sodass sie das Licht ausschaltete und die Türsteuerungen blockierte. Han beschützte daher Allana, bis er mit ihr aus den Hallen der gefährlichen Tiere entkommen konnte. Doch hatte Natua ebenfalls die Gehege der Tiere geöffnet, sodass Allana und Han von diesen bedroht wurden. Dennoch konnten sie die Messehalle unverletzt verlassen. Allana schlug daher am Abend ihren Zieheltern vor, eines der Nexu-Jungen zu sich zu nehmen, dessen Mutter Leia während des Aufruhrs hatte töten müssen.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Omen Wenn auch mit einigem Zögern, stimmten die beiden ihrem Wunsch schließlich zu.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Abgrund Da Han und Leia kurz darauf den Jedi-Tempel besuchten, passten die beiden Jedi Bazel Warv und Yaqeel Saav'etu auf Allana auf, die jedoch kurz nachdem sie das Haus verließen, ebenfalls von der Paranoia befallen wurden. Die beiden wurden gefangen genommen; die Allianzregierung verlangte jedoch die Auslieferung, um sie in Karbonit einzufrieren. Dies führte dazu, dass sich Allana ebenfalls Sorgen machte, von dem Wahnsinn befallen zu werden. Han konnte sie allerdings damit beruhigen, dass ihr Nexu Anji sie beschützen würde. Die Solo-Familie sah sich daraufhin zusammen die HoloNet-Nachrichtensendung Perre Needmos Nachrichtenstunde an, was sich im Laufe der Zeit zu einem Ritual entwickelt hatte. Auch die Verhaftung der Jedi Tahiri Veila wurde dabei gezeigt, wobei sich Allana, im Gegensatz zu ihren Zieheltern, für die Verhaftung aussprach und argumentierte, das Pellaeon, Tahiris Mordopfer, zu dieser Zeit noch nicht am Krieg beteiligt gewesen war, weshalb sie sich mit ihrem Attentat nicht auf die Befolgung von Befehlen berufen konnte. Währenddessen wurden Han und Leia jedoch von Wynn Dorvan kontaktiert und gingen, sodass C-3PO auf Allana aufpasste. In dessen und R2-D2s Obhut blieb sie ebenfalls, als sich Han mit Leia zum Tempel begab, um die Meister über die von Staatschefin Daala engagierten mandalorianischen Superkommandos zu informieren. Um die von der Paranoia befallenen Jedi dem Zugriff der Allianz zu entziehen, brach Allana kurz darauf mit Han im Falken nach Shedu Maad auf, um die Aufmerksamkeit von der Gizerwampe abzulenken, die die erkrankten Jedi zum Planeten transportierte. Dabei übernahm sie die Rolle der Copilotin, während sie mit Han die Startchecklisten durchging. Da die Barabel in den Geschütztürmen sich bereit gemacht hatten, berührte Allana Leia in der Macht, die sie zur Eile drängte, weshalb sie Han empfahl, augenblicklich zu starten. Im Orbit von Coruscant wurde der Falke von der Allianzflotte abgefangen, weshalb Han das Mädchen beauftragte, einen neuen Decknamen für das Schiff auszusuchen – sie entschied sich für Sternenprinzessin. Da die Schneller Tod dieses Ablenkungsmanöver schnell durchschaute, kontaktierte Allana Saba Sebatyne mit der Macht und gab ihrer StealthX-Staffel den Angriffsbefehl. Mithilfe eines Täuschungsmanövers konnte der Falke schließlich entkommen, woraufhin Allana den Hyperraumsprung einleitete, der sie nach Shedu Maad bringen sollte. Gefahren auf Dathomir Nach der Vollendung dieser Mission erhielten die Solos von ihrem Neffen Ben eine Nachricht, die enthüllte, dass weiterhin Sith in der Galaxis existierten. Han und Leia brachen daher gemeinsam mit Allana nach Dathomir auf, wo Luke und Ben die Sith Vestara Khai verfolgten. Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft bei dem Planeten wurde Allana jedoch angewiesen, nach ihrem Nexu Anji zu schauen, damit Han und Leia Kontakt mit Zekk sowie dessen Frau Taryn Zel aufnehmen konnten. Zudem musste sie allein mit den Droiden C-3PO und R2-D2 im Falken verbleiben, während sich ihre Zieheltern auf die Suche nach Luke und Ben machten – Han verfolgte damit auch das Ziel, Allanas Selbstständigkeit weiter zu fördern. An Bord des Schiffes konnte das Mädchen insgeheim ein Komgespräch mit ihrer Mutter Tenel Ka führen, jedoch bemerkte R2 kurz darauf eine Werkstatt, die ihm verdächtig vorkam, sodass er beschloss, allein der Sache nachzugehen. Als der Droide von seinen Erkundungen nicht zurückkehrte, begann Allana, sich Sorgen zu machen und fragte C-3PO aus, der ihr von R2s Vorhaben erzählte. Allana war der Meinung, etwas zu dessen Rettung unternehmen zu müssen, 3PO weigerte sich jedoch und versperrte ihr ebenfalls den Zugang zur Rampe des Falken, als Allana allein einen Rettungsversuch unternehmen wollte. Sie weigerte sich jedoch, sich damit abzufinden, und entwickelte verschiedene Fluchtpläne aus dem Falken, um R2 außerhalb des Schiffes aufzuspüren und zu retten. Über das Instruktionsprogramm des Falken erfuhr sie von einem Aufzug, der sie zur Außenhülle des Schiffes herauftragen würde, sodass sie diesen heimlich mit Anji betrat und sich auf den Boden abseilte. Dort suchte sich das Mädchen ein sicheres Versteck, von wo aus sie den Raumhafen beobachten konnte. Schließlich wurde sie auf die Werkstatt Monargs Reparaturarbeiten aufmerksam, wovor Allana nach einer halben Stunde ergebnislosen Wartens einige Fässer aufstapelte, um durch das Fenster des Ladens blicken zu können. Dies gelang ihr, jedoch wurde sie währenddessen von 3PO kontaktiert, der sich nach ihrem Aufenthaltsort erkundigte. Allana log daher, sie würde Verstecken spielen und schlich sich mit Anji zum Falken zurück.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Rückschlag miniatur|links|180px|Allana alias Amelia Dennoch verfolgte sie ihre Vermutung, R2 würde in Monargs Reparaturarbeiten gefangen gehalten werden, weiter und schlich sich nachts in Anjis Begleitung abermals nach draußen. Dort kontaktierte sie 3PO via Komlink und erklärte ihm ihr Vorhaben, womit sie sicherstellen wollte, dass der Droide sie im Falle einer Notlage retten würde. Vor Monargs Werkstatt legte sie daraufhin ein Feuer, sodass der Besitzer den Laden verließ und Allana mit Anji unbemerkt den Raum betreten konnte. Dort entdeckte sie zwar R2, der Droide war jedoch mit einem Hemmbolzen gesichert, den sie daher zu entfernen versuchte. Währenddessen betrat Monarg jedoch die Werkstatt, sodass sich Allana verstecken musste. Dennoch entdeckte Monarg sie und schlug ebenfalls Anji bewusstlos, weshalb sich Allana verteidigte und ihm Kaf ins Gesicht schüttete, sodass Monarg kurzzeitig erblindete. Das Mädchen verbarg sich daher in einem der im Raum herumfahrenden Droiden und kehrte zu R2 zurück, wo sie abermals versuchte, dessen Hemmbolzen zu entfernen. Dabei wurde sie jedoch von Monarg entdeckt, der daraufhin begann, zu versuchen, das Mädchen zu erwürgen. In diesem Moment traf allerdings 3PO ein, der behauptete, „Killerprogramme“ zu besitzen, um Monarg abzulenken, bis R2 sich wieder reaktiviert hatte. Monarg, der 3POs Gefährlichkeit bezweifelte, begann, den Droiden anzugreifen, woraufhin Allana versuchte, über ihr Komm Hilfe zu holen, was jedoch an Störsignalen scheiterte. Jedoch hatte sich R2 in der Zwischenzeit reaktivieren können und setzte Monarg außer Gefecht, sodass Allana mit den beiden Droiden und Anji aus der Werkstatt entkam und zum Falken zurückkehrte. Im Schiff angekommen, versuchte Allana, Han und Leia zu kontaktieren, erhielt darauf jedoch keine Antwort. Währenddessen machte sich Monarg in Begleitung einiger Freunde daran, die Hülle des Falken aufzuschweißen, sodass sich Allana entschloss, das Schiff zu starten. Trotz der Warnungen des Raumhafens entkamen sie in den Raum über den Wäldern Dathomirs, wo Allana schließlich Kontakt mit ihren Zieheltern aufnehmen und sie über ihre Situation unterrichten konnte. Die beiden machten sich daher umgehend auf den Weg zur Landeposition des Falken, woraufhin die Solos nach Coruscant zurückkehrten, während Luke, Ben und deren Begleiter auf Dathomir verblieben. Die Landung des Falken auf dem Planeten wurde jedoch sowohl von der Presse als auch dem Staat beobachtet, da Staatschefin Daala eine Besprechung mit den Solos führen wollte, während Allana von ihrer Tante Jaina abgeholt wurde. Kurze Zeit darauf begleitete Allana ebenfalls ihre Zieheltern, Jaina und Jagged Fel zu einem Essen im Pangalactus. Dieses wurde jedoch von einem Anschlag unterbrochen, bei dem Allana zwar unverletzt blieb, aber gemeinsam mit Han und Leia zu einem geschützten Appartement zurückkehrte. Sicher auf Coruscant Das ruhige Leben im Versteck der Solos behagte Allana jedoch nicht besonders, da ihr nach den Erlebnissen auf Dathomir die Aufregung fehlte. Daher fiel ihr das unübliche Verhalten C-3POs auf, weshalb sie begann, den Droiden gemeinsam mit ihrem Nexu Anji zu beschatten, wobei sie erkannte, dass er eine Nachricht an den verbannten Jedi-Großmeister Luke Skywalker sendete. Neugierig geworden, belauschte Allana das Gespräch, wodurch sie erfuhr, dass Luke eine Allianz mit den Sith geschlossen hatte und von 3PO eine Übersetzung eines Gespräches angefordert hatte, dass seine Verbündeten in der Keshiri-Sprache geführt hatten. Auf diese Information reagierte sie entsetzt, glaubend, Luke wäre selbst zur Dunklen Seite übergelaufen, weshalb die beiden sie entdeckten. Luke ließ 3PO Han und Leia holen und beschwichtigte Allana, wobei er versuchte, ihr die Situation, in der er sich befand, zu erklären, wobei sie erfuhr, dass ein ganzer Planet, besiedelt von Sith, in der Galaxis existierte. Mit dieser Information konfrontiert, zeigte sich das Mädchen verärgert darüber, nicht über die Lage unterrichtet worden zu sein, Leia versicherte ihr jedoch, dass sie zur rechten Zeit eingeweiht worden wäre. Die Solos zogen sich daraufhin ins Wohnzimmer zurück und ließen Luke und 3PO ihr Gespräch fortsetzen, wo Allana die HoloNet-Vidwand aktivierte, dort durch eine Nachrichtensendung jedoch von der Belagerung des Jedi-Tempels erfuhr. Auch eine spätere Ausstrahlung von Perre Needmos Nachrichtenstunde über dieses Thema sah sie gemeinsam mit ihren Zieheltern an.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Die Verbündeten Später, kurz bevor die Jedi Valin Horn und Jysella Horn auftauen wollten, machte Allana mit dem nun gesunden Bazel Warv eine Entdeckungstour durch den Jedi-Tempel. Allerdings ereignete sich das Problem, dass sie auf die Barabel Tesar Sebatyne, Dordi, Zal und Wilyem, die gerade ein Nest ausbrüteten. Diese wollten Allana und Bazel entweder töten, oder dass sie die nächsten 2 Monate bei ihnen blieben. Natürlich gefielen Allana beide Lösungen nicht, also machte sie den Barabeln das Angebot, dass sie ihnen im Gegenzug auch ein Geheimnis verriet. Die Barabel willigten ein, und waren sichtlich überrascht, als Allana ihnen sie sei eigentlich nicht Amelia, sondern Allana und die Tochter von Tenel Ka Djo und Jacen Solo. Alle versprachen nicht zu verraten und alle waren einverstanden. Also ging Allana zurück zu ihren Eltern.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Im Vortex Diplomatische Missionen und Sith miniatur|rechts|180px|Allanas Groß- und Pflegemutter Leia Organa Solo während des Sith-Aufstands Als 44 NSY Natasi Daala ihres Amtes enthoben wurde, die Jedi, ein Triumvirat gründeten, Luke, Ben und Vestara Khai noch immer hinter Abeloth herwarn, und die Bedrohung durch die Sith des Vergessenen Stamms weiterhin zunahm, bat Saba Sebatyne Leia und Han, nach Klatooine zu reisen, und dort eine Mitgliedschaft in der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen und einen Sitz im Senat der Galaktischen Föderation Freier Allianzen anzubieten. Auch Allana kam mit. Allerdings forderten die Klatooinianer als Vertrauensbeweis die Anwesenheit von Tenel Ka. Tenel Ka nahm die Einladung an, weil sie zum ersten gut mit den Solos befreundet war, und zum zweiten somit die Möglichkeit bekam, mit ihrer Tochter Allana Solo Zeit zu verbringen. Das sie auf ihrer Reise von Sith verfolgt wurde, wusste sie nicht. Allana war nicht wohl zumute. Zwar freute sie sich, ihre Mutter zu sehen, allerdings hatte sie schlimme Alpträume. In diesen Alpträumen kam ein Mann vor, der vollständig brannte, und Tenel Ka Angriff. Diese verbrannte daraufhin. In ihrem zweiten Alptraum, gelang es Allana sich auf den Mann zu stürzen, wodurch sie zwar ihre Mutter rettete, aber selbst verbrannte. Sie fand beide Möglichkeiten, nicht besonders toll, und überlegte sich, wie sie das verhindern kann. Dann endlich durfte sie ihre Mutter treffen. Beide waren außer sich vor Freude, sich endlich wiederzusehen. Während des diplomatischen Treffens ihrer Mutter, ihrer Pflegeeltern und der Klatooinianern, wurde Allana weiterhin von den Alpträumen geplagt, die sie für Visionen hielt. Sich um ihre Mutter sorgend machte sie sich auf die Suche nach dem geheimnisvollen Attentäter, den sie, seit sie das Gespräch mit ihrem Onkel geführt hatte, für einen Sith des Vergessenen Stammes hielt. Während ihre Mutter und ihre Pflegeeltern mit den Einwohnern Klatooines verhandelten, begab Allana sich zu einer kleinen Anhöhe, auf der sie ein ihr unbekanntes Schiff gesehen hatte. Von Leia hatte sie gelernt, sich in der Macht klein zu machen, sodass man sie nicht spürte, weshalb es ihr gelangte, sich zum Attentäter vorbei zu schleichen, der gerade dabei war, eine versteckte Bombe auslösen zu wollen. Wie sich herausstellte war er tatsächlich ein Sith, und es gelang Allana, des Mannes Fernzünder zu stehlen. Jedoch bemerkte der Sith sie kurz danach und griff sie mit seinem Lichtschwert an, wurde jedoch von Allanas Nexu Anji angegriffen, das sie unbedingt verteidigen wollte. Als der Sith dabei war, sich auf des Tieres zu entledigen, kam Leia, die ihre Ziehtochter gespürt hatte, und enthauptete den Sith mit einem schnellen Schlag ihres Lichtschwerts. Allana erklärte Leia, sie habe gespürt, dass der Sith derjenige war, der Tenel Ka töten wollte, weshalb sie ihn aufhalten wollte. Danach begab sich Leia mit Allana zurück, um Tenel Ka und Han zu beruhigen.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Verurteilung Anschließend begaben sie sich mit dem Falken nach Coruscant. Dort wurde gerade der Klatooinianer Padnel Ovin als Staatschef eingesetzt. Han und Leia erhielten von den Squibs Sligh, Grees und Emala die Information, dass sie wüssten, wo sich Ex-Staatschefin Natasi Daala aufhalte. Sie begaben sich zum Planeten Roonadan, in dessen Stadt Varlo sie sich im Café Flussblick mit den Squibs trafen. Jedoch gerieten sie in eine von Moff Getelles' Soldaten durchgeführte Schießerei, da dieser die Squibs suchte, weil sie sein Droch-Experiment für sich nutzten. Aus Sicherheitsgründen waren – wie es auf Dathomir der Fall gewesen war – auch diesmal Zekk und Taryn Zel in Allanas Nähe. Allana entdeckte die beiden, was sie eigentlich gar nicht sollte, und wurde von den beiden zum Falken eskortiert. Anschließend flog Han mit seiner Familie nach Coruscant. Auf Coruscant wurde Allanas Mutter Leia von den Sith gefangen genommen, weshalb Han den alten Familienfreund Lando Calrissian und seine Frau Tendra Risant Calrissian um Hilfe bat, nachdem er Allana aus Sicherheitsgründen zu ihrer Mutter an Bord der Drachenkönigin II brachte. In diesem Moment lief alles schief: Zwar gelang es, Leia zu befreien, doch schlugen die Sith nun vollends zu. Abeloth übernahm den Körper von der erst kürzlich nach Ovins Tod gewählten Staatschefin Roaki Kem und ernannte sich selbst zur Führerin der Galaktischen Allianz, um anschließend den eigentlichen Staatschef Wynn Dorvan gefangen zu nehmen und zu foltern. Han, Leia und Lando befreiten so viele Abeloths Gefangenen wie möglich und begaben sich anschließend zum Jedi-Tempel auf Ossus.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Aufstieg Auf Ossus verweilten Han und Leia einige Zeit und später trafen auch Tenel Ka und ihre hapanische Flotte ein – genau im richtigen Moment. Der Vergessene Stamm der Sith hatte die Position der Jedi-Akademie herausbekommen und griff den Planeten an. Allana befand sich während des Angriffs an Bord der Drachenkönigin II bei ihrer Mutter, die den Jedi versprach, sie bei der Evakuierung des Planeten zu unterstützen, und daraufhin mit ihrer Flotte die Sith angriff, die gegen die Hapaner keine Chance hatten. Auch Han und Leia evakuierten einige Jedi mit dem Falken und kamen nach einigen Strapazen an Bord der Drachenkönigin II an, wo sie auch auf ihre Pflegetochter trafen. Als Allana sich mit ihren Eltern zu den Meistern Tionne und Kam Solusar und der hapanischen Offizierin Taryn Zel begab, beriet sich die Gruppe mit der Königinmutter und kam hinter einen Plan der Sith, einen Jedi-Transporter zu kapern. Als sie Hapaner versuchten, die Sith daran zu hindern, sprengten sie das Schiff und töteten dabei alle Jedi an Bord, worüber Allana sehr entsetzt war. Des Weiteren hatte Allana kurz zuvor an Bord der Drachenkönigin II eine weitere Vision gehabt, in der sie sah, wie das Barabel-Nest ihrer Jedi-Freunde Tesar Sebatyne, Dordi, Zal und Wilyem von Sith angegriffen wurde, und da weder sie noch Leia Saba Sebatyne durch die Macht erreichen konnte, wollte sie sich unbedingt nach Coruscant begeben, um ihre Freunde zu retten. Sie geriet in einen Streit mir ihren Pflegevater Han Solo, da dieser die Neunjährige unter keinen Umständen mit nach Coruscant nehmen wollte und aufbrach, wobei er seine Tochter an Bord ihrer Mutter Schiffes ließ.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Apokalypse Zurück nach Coruscant miniatur|rechts|180px|Vestara Khai verrät die Jedi und greift Allana an Han Solo und Leia Organa Solo begaben sich also an Bord des Millennium Falken nach Coruscant, um dort zu den Jedi zu stoßen, die die Rückeroberung des Tempels auf Coruscant planten. Allerdings stießen sie bei Coruscant auf die hapanische Flotte, die fragte, ob Allana nicht zufällig an Bord des Falken sei. Daraus schlossen die Solos, dass sie ihre Pflegetochter an Bord des Schiffes geschlichen haben muss, und riefen sie ins Cockpit, nachdem sie Taryn Zels Frage bejahten und sie und die Lady Worbi nach Hilfe gegen die Regalle fragten, von der sie verfolgt wurden. Allana kam derweil matschbedeckt ins Cockpit, und ihre Pflegeeltern waren nicht verwundert, da es ihrer Pflegetochter noch nie schwer gefallen war, sich vor ihnen zu verbergen. Währenddessen floh Han weiter vor einer Gruppe XJ5-ChaseX-Jägern, die sie weiterhin verfolgten und aus sie schossen. Unterwegs sprachen Han und Allana miteinander, wobei Han seiner Pflegetochter erzählte, dass er sehr wütend über ihr Verhalten war. In einem Tunnel gelang es den Solos, die Jäger abzuschießen und sie flogen direkt Richtung Jedi-Tempel. Im Jedi-Tempel angekommen verließ auch Allana das Schiff und begab sich umgehend zu Meisterin Sebatyne, mit der sie über das Nest sprach. Anfangs hatte sie Angsat davor, das Geheimnis zu verraten, doch wussten die Meister mittlerweile sowieso mittlerweile davon. Saba Sebatyne schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und gab ein drohendes Zischen von sich, als sie erfuhr, dass es Allana und Bazel gelungen war, die Postion des Nestes zu erlangen – diese Informationen vertrauten Barabel für gewöhnlich nicht einmal ihren Müttern an, so wie es auch bei Tesar und seiner Mutter Saba der Fall war. Saba erfuhr von der Vision und bat Allana und Bazel, ihren Sohn und seine Angehörigen vor der Gefahr zu warnen. Han führte einige Jedi-Ritter, seine Frau, Saba, Allana und Bazel durch geheime Sicherheitstunnel, die Luke ihn hatte anlegen lassen, um in den Tempel zu gelangen. Han Solo gelang es dank seiner Pilotenkünste sogar, den Falken in die beengten Hangars zu landen. Als Allana und Bazel Warv ausstiegen, erblickte Han die ehemalige Sith und jetzige angebliche Jedi Vestara Khai, die einen Thermaldetonator in Richtung von Allana schleuderte. Zwar konnte Bazel den Detonator abwehren, doch explodierte er am Cockpit des Falken und verletzte dabei Han. Allana ging mit Leia, Bazel, Zekk und Taryn in Deckung, doch die Sith waren zu viele, weshalb Allana Plan C durchführte. Sie dachte, dass ihr Großvater Han, den sie inzwischen für Tot hielt, diesen Plan ebenfalls ausgeführt hätte: Sie gingen zum Angriff über. Die kleine, neunjährige Allana setzte sich auf Bazels Schulter und schnallte sich ein riesiges Blastergewehr um die Schulter, mit dem sie die Sith niederschoss und vollkommen von den Emotionen geplagt wurde, die ein Mädchen spürte, wenn es mit neun Jahren erwachsene Kämpfer erschoss. Jedoch war sie gut von Taryn ausgebildet wurden, sodass sie viele Sith überwältigen konnte, wobei Bazel ihr das Leben rettet, indem er mit seinem Lichtschwert die Sith umbrachte und Allana vor allen Geschossen schützte, indem er sich einfach davor warf. Anschließend ging die Gruppe in Deckung und machte Platz für den noch lebendigen Han, den sie im Falken sahen, als er gerade die Turbolaser abfeuerte und in wenigen Sekunden abgerissene Gliedmaßen durch den Hangar schoss. Bazel Warv rettete auch Hans Leben, als er einen Sith aufhielt, der zum Falken rannte, wobei Bazel zunächst seine Beine und anschließend seine Arme verlor, sich jedoch von der Macht nährte, um am Leben bleiben zu können. Anschließend wurde er von den Turbolasern getroffen – so hatte er es sich von Allana gewünscht, als er wusste, dass er im Kampf sterben würde. Daraufhin flohen Han, Leia, Allana und Anji Richtug Barabel-Nest, wurden unterwegs jedoch von den Sith angegriffen. Mit einigen Tricks und Fallen gelang es Han, Leia und Allana, die Sith stark zu dezimieren und in die Flucht zu schlagen, obwohl Allana dabei beinahe ums Leben gekommen wäre, jedoch von Han und Anji gerettet wurde. In diesem Moment trafen Taryn und Zekk ein, die mit einer Gruppe Marinesoldaten in den Gang stürmten und die Sith erschossen, damit die Gruppe anschließend mit den soeben eingetroffenen Barabeln sprechen konnte. Gemeinsam mit Allana und ihren Begleitern wurde das Barabel-Nest evakuiert und gemeinsam bagab sich die Gruppe zum Hangar, um dort von Jagged Fels Abschiedsgeschenk evakuiert zu werden. Die Hochzeit von Jaina Solo und Jagged Fel Nachdem Abeloth von Tahiri Veila, Saba Sebatyne, Luke Skywalker, Darth Krayt, Vestara Khai und Ben Skywalker getötet werden konnte, stieg Jainas Hochzeit mit Jagged Fel. Auch Allana und ihre Großeltern waren eingeladen. Gemeinsam mit Han, Leia und ihrer Nexu Anji flogen sie mit dem Falken zur Drachenkönigin, nachdem sie auf Gavin Darklighters mit einer militärischen Ehrenbezeigung verabschiedet wurden. Das lag daran, dass der Jedi-Orden Coruscant vorerst verließ und Han und Leia diesen zu begleiten gedachten. Kurz vor der Hochzeit führte sie ein Gespräch mit ihrem Vater und erzählte, dass sie aufgeregt war. Dies lag nicht nur an der Hochzeit. Da die Sith durch Vestaras Verrat von Allanas wahrer Identität erfahren hatten, sahen sie die Solos gezwungen, dies selbst publik zu machen. Beim Aussteigen wurde die aufgeregte Allana von C-3PO angesagt: "Die erste Thronerbin des Hapes-Konsortiums, die Chume'da Allana Djo Solo". Zukunft Sowohl Jacen und Leia Solo als auch Luke Skywalker erschien im Jahr 40 NSY beziehungsweise 43 NSY eine Vision, die die erwachsene Allana neben dem „Thron des Gleichgewichts“ zeigte. Umgeben war sie von Lebewesen verschiedener Spezies, wie Menschen, Ishi Tibs und Bothanern. Mit ihr als Anführerin erlebte die Galaxis eine Blütezeit, während nur sie selbst den Frieden bewahrte. Unterstützt wurde sie von Freunden verschiedenster Spezies, jedoch war sie trotzdem allein. Als Allana ihr Geheimnis publik machte, freute sie sich einerseits auch darüber, dass sie in Zukunft mehr Zeit mit ihrer Mutter verbringen konnte. Außerdem plante Han, sie mit der Beendigung des Krieges nach Shedu Maad zu bringen, damit sie dort zur Jedi ausgebildet wurde. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Allana war ein für ihr Alter sehr reifes und intelligentes Mädchen. Sie wuchs mit königlichen Privilegien auf, die man ihr ebenfalls an ihrer Haltung und ihrem Gebaren ansah. Trotz den schon früh in ihrem Leben auf sie verübten Anschlägen – oder gerade durch diese – konnte sie mit Gefahrensituationen umgehen und ergriff in solchen Momenten auch selbst die Initiative. Bereits in jungen Jahren war sie sich darüber im Klaren, keine Fragen über ihren Vater zu stellen, um nicht ihr Leben zu gefährden. Zwar verlor sie ihren Vater bereits früh im Leben und wurde zu ihrer Sicherheit von ihrer Mutter getrennt, dennoch konnte sie relativ unbeschwert aufwachsen, wenn auch Leia sich daher Sorgen machte. Von ihren Adoptiveltern wurde sie auf ihre zukünftige Rolle als Königinmutter vorbereitet, weshalb sie sich ebenfalls häufig Nachrichtensendungen ansahen. Sie selbst war sich über diese Verantwortung im Klaren und bereit, selbst Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Ebenfalls behagte es ihr nicht, untätig zu sein und den Dingen lediglich ihren Lauf zu lassen. Allana hatte ein erstaunliches Talent darin, sich Freunde zu machen. Selbst die von Natur aus argwöhnischen und aggressiven Barabel vertrauten ihr so sehr, dass sie ihr die Position ihres Nestes verrieten – eine Information, die Barabel für gewöhnlich nicht mal ihren Müttern verraten, weswegen selbst die Barabel-Meisterin Sebatyne ein wenig überrascht über Allanas Fähigkeiten war. Allana liebte das Fliegen und bevorzugte es daher auch, sich vorne im Cockpit des Falken aufzuhalten, wo sie oft bei der Landung half oder verschiedene Hebel betätigte. Auf dem Planeten Dathomir gelang es Allana sogar, den Falken zu fliegen. Sie war dazu gezwungen, als sie von dem Mechaniker Monarg angegriffen wurde. Der Falke erlitt zwar ein paar Kratzer, doch hatte Allana genug von Han gelernt, um ihn später wieder zu landen. Allana konnte außerdem Sabacc spielen, weil ihr Pflegevater Han sie dazu gedrängt hatte, es zu lernen. Sie testete ihre Kenntnisse 44 NSY gegen eine Gruppe Squibs und gewann gegen diese. Obwohl Allana damals noch ein Kind gewesen war, wurde sie bereits im Kindesalter zu einer Kämpferin ausgebildet. Die Cousine ihrer Mutter, Taryn Zel, fürchtete um Allanas Wohlergehen, weshalb sie das kleine Mädchen im Schießen mit Blastern und im Nahkampf unterrichtete. Als sie 44 NSY bei der Rückeroberung von Coruscant dabei war, stieg sie furchtlos scheinend auf Bazel Warvs Schulter und schnallte sich ein großes Blastergewehr um ihre Schulter. Anschließend rannten die beiden direkt zu den feindlichen Sith, was diese überraschte. Somit gelang es Allana und Bazel, die Sith zu töten. Wie Jacen war sie in der Lage, gut mit Tieren umzugehen und schreckte dabei auch vor gefährlicheren Sorten nicht zurück. Auch ging sie oft Risiken ein. Allana besaß einen starken Gerechtigkeitssinn und konnte mit ihren Argumentationsfähigkeiten mitunter selbst Leia zum Nachdenken bringen. Sie war als Tochter zweier berühmter Jedi stark in der Macht begabt, sodass sie ebenfalls in Schlachten den Tod von Soldaten spüren konnte, was ihr mental sehr zusetzte. Von Tenel Ka wurde ihr beigebracht, mithilfe der Macht Lügen zu erspüren, was ihr bei ihren angeborenen Fähigkeiten in Verhandlungen und diplomatischen Situationen zugutekam – auch Versuche, vom Thema abzulenken, fielen ihr oft auf. Ihre Pflegemutter Leia brachte ihr die Fähigkeit bei, sich in der Macht klein und unkenntlich zu machen, weshalb es ihr häufig gelang, unbemerkt an anderen Machnutzern wie Sith oder selbst ihren Pflegeeltern und ihrer Mutter vorbeizukommen. Allana verfügte über ein großes Geschick mit der Macht, weshalb sie sogar häufig Macht-Visionen bekam, die sich häufig als wahr erweisen. Diese Visionen erlaubten ihr, ihre Mutter ihr Leben vor einer Bombe zu retten und ihre Barabel-Freunde vor der drohenden Gefahr durch die Sith zu warnen. Allanas Verwandten waren allesamt stark in der Macht, nicht zuletzt ihr Ur-Großvater väterlicherseits Anakin Skywalker. Allana bewies erstaunliches Talent darin, die Macht-Heilung anzuwenden und versagte auch nicht dabei, ihren Gegenüber mit einem Geistestrick zu beeinflussen. Vor allem in Anbetracht ihrer Vorfahren wusste Allana von den Gefahren der Dunklen Seite. Sie war sehr stark in der Macht und gut ausgebildet, doch dies waren auch Jacen und Anakin, die beide der Dunklen Seite verfielen und zu den Sith-Lords Darth Vader und Darth Caedus wurden. Als Allana im Jahre 44 NSY auf Coruscant war und ihr bester und geliebter Freund Bazel Warv von den Sith ermordet wurde, ward sie so zornig, dass sie die Sith umgehend darum bat, sich ihr zu ergeben, was denen in Anbetracht dessen, dass sie ein neunjähriges Mädchen war, ziemlich unsinnig vorkam. Als die Sith ihre Waffen zogen überließ sich Allana dem Zorn und der Verzweiflung, die sie angesichts Bazels Tod verspürte und erschoss reihenweise Sith mit ihrem Blaster oder tötete sie mit der ihr verfügbaren Macht. Auch empfand Allana starke Angst um ihren Groß- und Pflegevater Han Solo, der durch eine Explosion nahe des Cockpits des Falken verletzt wurde. Daher war sie gezwungen, sich beinahe im Alleingang gegen die Sith zu wehren, da auch ihre Beschützer Zekk, Taryn und Leia selbst am Kämpfen waren. Sie spürte zwar die ihr vollkommen fremden Emotionen und Gefühle, die sie spürte, als sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben lebendige Menschen tötete, doch war sie gut genug ausgebildet wurden, um sich davon nicht ablenken zu lassen und unbeirrt weiter gegen ihre Feinde vorzugehen. Beziehungen Jacen Solo/Darth Caedus miniatur|links|180px|Jacen Solo Allana wusste lange Zeit nicht, wer ihr Vater war, da sie ebenfalls keine Fragen nach seiner Identität stellen durfte. Jedoch erkannte Jacen bereits bei seinem ersten Kontakt mit dem Mädchen in der Macht, dass sie seine Tochter war. Auch nach seiner Wandlung zum Sith liebte er seine Tochter sehr und war bereit, jeden zu töten, der sich zwischen sie stellte. Obwohl ihn die Möglichkeit entsetzte, sie zu verlieren, war er bereit, sie als sein „Opfer“ in Betracht zu ziehen. Allana kannte Jacen im Gegenzug während ihrer ersten Lebensjahre lediglich als einen Freund ihrer Mutter, dennoch mochte sie ihn sehr und vermisste ihn während seiner Abwesenheit. Trotz seiner Bindung schreckte Jacen nicht davor zurück, Allana zu entführen, um Tenel Ka unter Druck zu setzen. Allerdings achtete er dabei stets auf ihr Wohlergehen und mochte es, sie für längere Zeit bei sich zu haben, da er nur etwa viermal im Jahr sie und Tenel Ka heimlich auf Hapes besuchte. Während ihrer Entführung begann Allana ihm jedoch zu misstrauen, da sie erkannte, dass Jacen von ihrer Mutter keine Erlaubnis hatte, um sie zu sich zu nehmen. Dieses Misstrauen schlug nach der Schlacht von Centerpoint schließlich in Hass und Angst um; da Jacen ihr jedoch enthüllte, dass er ihr Vater war, ließen diese Gefühle nach. Einige Jahre nach seinem Tod konnte Allana das Geschehen mit einiger Distanz betrachten und sich darüber im Klaren, dass die Taten ihres Vaters falsch gewesen waren. Tenel Ka Djo miniatur|rechts|180px|Tenel Ka Chume Ta Djo Obwohl Tenel Ka sich darüber im Klaren war, dass es sie und ihre Tochter in Gefahr bringen würde, brachte sie das Mädchen zur Welt, während sie angestrengt versuchte, Geheimhaltung über die Identität des Vaters zu wahren. Ebenfalls war es niemanden gestattet, Allana zu besuchen, selbst Holoaufzeichnungen waren verboten. Einen Großteil ihrer freien Zeit verbrachte sie bei ihrer Tochter, dennoch war sie bereit, Allana zu ihrer Sicherheit auf der Anakin Solo zu lassen und sie Han und Leia zu übergeben. Tenel Ka setzte ebenfalls Allanas Wohl über das des Konsortiums, jedoch begann sie schon früh mit Allanas Ausbildung zur nächsten Königinmutter, was die Solos fortsetzten, obwohl sie wusste, dass das Leben ihrer Tochter als Herrscherin ebenso einsam wie ihres sein würde. Tenel Ka lehrte Allana bereits im frühen Kindesalter den Gebrauch der Macht, sodass sie Lügen erspüren konnte. Nachdem Allana ihre Mutter nach langer Zeit auf Klatooine wieder traf, waren beiden außer sich vor Freude, sich endlich wieder zu sehen. Damals rettete Allana ihrer Mutter das Leben, weil sie in einer Vision sah, wie ein Sith diese töten würde, und Allana dies verhindern konnte. Nach diesem Ereignis befand sie sich häufig an Bord ihrer Mutter Flaggschiff Drachenkönigin II, schlich sich aber einige Monate danach davon, um nach Coruscant zu gelangen. Tenel Ka sorgte sich sehr um ihre Tochter und wollte sie immer beschützen, was ihr jedoch aufgrund ihrer hohen Position und vielen Aufgaben im Hapes-Konsortium nicht häufig gelang. Han Solo miniatur|links|180px|Allanas Groß- und Pflegevater Han Solo während des Sith-Aufstands. Han konnte von den Solos am besten mit dem Mädchen umgehen und wusste stets, welche Worte für sie die richtigen waren. Oft ließ er sie bei der Pilotenarbeit im Falken helfen, da sie seine Begeisterung für das Fliegen geerbt hatte. Im Gegensatz zu anderen ging Han offen mit Allana um, da ihm seine Enkelin sehr viel bedeutete. Gemeinsam mit Leia bereitete er das Mädchen auf ihre Zukunft als hapanische Thronerbin vor, dennoch wünschte er sich, dass sie unbeschwerter aufwachsen und ein normales Leben führen konnte. Die beiden verstanden sich sehr gut, sodass Allana auch Hans unausgesprochenen Anweisungen verstand und befolgte. Ebenfalls merkte sie anhand der Veränderungen seiner Stimme, wenn er log. Han Solo war für gewöhnlich kein ängstlicher Mann, doch wenn es um Allana ging, ging er den meisten Gefahren aus dem Weg. Er fürchtete, dass seiner Pflegetochter etwas zustoßen könnte, doch wenn es Allana sehr wichtig war, missachtete auch sie Anweisungen ihres Großvaters, sich nicht in Situationen zu begeben, bei denen sie verletzt werden oder gar ums Leben kommen könnte. Als Han 44 NSY gezwungen war, Allana mit nach Coruscant zu nehmen, da sie sich an Bord des Falken geschlichen und vor ihren Großeltern verborgen hatte, versuchte er die ganze Zeit, sie zu beschützen. Vor allem nach dem Sith-Angriff fragte ihr besorgter Großvater sie andauernd, ob sie ihren Peilsender aktiviert habe und wich ihr nicht von der Seite, was ihm tatsächlich erlaubte, ihr das Leben zu retten. Anji miniatur|rechts|300px|Allana spielt mir ihrem ausgewachsenen Nexu Anji war Allanas Haustier, um das sie sich kümmerte wie um einen besten Freund. Das Nexu-Baby traf sie während einer Auseinandersetzung auf dem Hauptplaneten der Galaxis, Coruscant, und beschloss es gegen den Willen ihrer Großeltern aufzunehmen. Anfangs waren Han und Leia gar nicht erfreut darüber, dass ihre Tochter mit einem fleichfressenden Raubtier spielte, doch schlossen auch sie das Tier bald in ihr Herz. Allana nahm Anji überall mit hin, und das Tier rettete ihr auch das ein oder andere Mal das Leben. Darunter auf Klatooine, als Allana von einem Sith angegriffen wurde. Zu diesen Zeitpunkten entwickelte sich ihr Beschützerdrang und Anji war kaum zu bremsen, wenn sie alles angriff, dass sie als Gefahr für ihre Familie sah. Im Laufe der Jahre hatten Anji und Allana eine Verbindung in der Macht zueinander aufgebaut, die es ihnen erlaubte, einander besser zu verstehen und ohne Worte miteinander zu kommunizieren. Auch lehrten Allana und ihr Nexu-Trainer Anji viele Fähigkeiten. Unter anderem brachten sie ihr bei, Dinge zu finden und teilweise in den Mimiken und Gestiken ihrer Besitzerin zu lesen. Man konnte Nexus zu Jagdgefährten oder Wachtieren ausbilden, und mit ihren vier Augen sprach Anji sehr gut auf visuelle Signale an. Um ihre Geliebte Begleiterin zu ihren Schleichmanövern mitnehmen zu können, hatte Allana Anji rasch beigebracht, auf das nahezu universelle Zeichen für Ruhe zu reagieren. Außerdem waren Anji und Allana so gut miteinander befreundet, dass Anji jeden Freund ihrer Besitzerin auch als ihren Freund ansah, und jeden Feind ihrer Besitzerin auch als ihren Feind ansah. Obwohl Anji mit der Zeit gelernt hatte, auf Allana zu hören, hinderte sie dies auch nach all den Jahren Freundschaft nicht daran, jeden Befehl zu verweigern, wenn dies bedeutete, dass sie ihre Besitzerin in einer Gefahrensituation nicht unterstützen konnte. Als Allanas Haustier schon größer war wie die zu diesem Zeitpunkt zehnjährige Allana, machte das Tier auf viele einen erschreckenden Eindruck, der jedoch meist täuschte. Die Nexu war noch genauso verspielt und zutraulich gegenüber Bekannten, wie sie es in jungen Jahren war, konnte jedoch auch sehr gefährlich werden.Star Wars Insider #142 – Good Hunting Bazel Warv Bazel Warv war Allanas bester Freund in Kindertagen, dem sie den Kosenamen Barv gab, was eine Mischung aus Ba''zel und Wa''rv ist. Obwohl Allana die Chume'ta von Hapes war, fand sie gelegentlich Zeit für ihren Freund Bazel, den sie vor allem unterstützen musste, als er an der Krankheit erkrankte, die Abeloth hervorrief und Bazel glauben ließ, alle Personen seien Doppelgänger, die die echten Personen entführt hätten. Allerdings gesundete er, als Luke Abeloth schwächte und begab sie daraufhin auf einen langen Spaziergang durch den Jedi-Tempel mit Allana. Während dieses Spazierganges trafen sie auf die Barabel Tesar, Dordi, Zal und Wilyem, die im Tempel ein Nest angelegt hatten und den beiden Jedi die Wahl überließen, entweder zu sterben oder zwei Monate bei ihnen im Nest zu bleiben, bis die Brut schlüpft. Da Allana beide Lösungen nicht gut fand, entschloss sie sich dazu, den Barabel auch ein Geheimnis zu verraten: Sie verriet, dass sie die Nachfolgerin von Königinmutter Tenel Ka Djume Ta'Djo sei, woraufhin die Barabel. zufrieden mit dem waren, was sie in der Hand hatten, und die beiden gehen ließen. Bazel begleitete Allana und die Solos später bei der Rückeroberung von Coruscant, wo er sein Leben für das von Allana gab. Während der Schlacht schützte er Allana, indem er sich vor alle Kugeln warf. Während des Kampfes nährte er sich von der Macht, sodass er selbst nachdem er einige Gliedmaßen verloren und schwere Verletzungen erlitten hatte, noch kämpfen konnte, um Allanas Leben zu retten. Als er starb ward sie so zornig, dass sie die Sith umgehend darum bat, sich ihr zu ergeben, was denen in Anbetracht dessen, dass sie ein neunjähriges Mädchen war, ziemlich unsinnig vorkam. Als die Sith ihre Waffen zogen überließ sich Allana dem Zorn und der Verzweiflung, die sie angesichts Bazels Tod verspürte und erschoss reihenweise Sith mit ihrem Blaster oder tötete sie mit der ihr verfügbaren Macht. Zekk und Taryn Zel miniatur|links|180px|Zekk und Taryn Zel, im Hintergrund Taryns Schwester Trista Zekk und Tyryn Zel wurden von Han Solo engagiert, um die Familie Solo im Geheimen zu verfolgen und auf Allana Acht zu geben, was die beiden sehr ernst nahmen. Taryn Zel war Hapanerin und Cousine von Allanas Mutter Tenel Ka, weshalb Allanas sie häufig zu Gesicht bekam, wenn sie sich bei ihrer Mutter aufhielt und außerdem gelegentlich mit Taryn zusammenarbeitete, wenn es um Jedi-Angelegenheiten ging, von denen Allana mehr verstand als Taryn. Taryn Zel hatte einige Jahre vor dem Aufstand der Sith den Jedi Zekk geheiratet, den Allana jedoch nicht besonders gut kannte. Als Allana 44 NSY auf Dathomir war und ihre Pflegeeltern sie allein im Millennium Falken ließen, geriet sie in einen Streit mir dem Mechaniker Monarg, der R2-D2 fälschlicherweise für sich beanspruchte und Allana angriff, um sich den Droiden zu holen. Als er versuchte, den Falken zu sabotieren, schritten Zekk und Taryn ein und wollten Allana beschützen. Jedoch wurde Allana nie davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass sie zwei Aufpasser hatte, weshalb sie den Falken startete und beschädigte, jedoch keinen Schaden nahm. Auf dem Planeten Roonadan erkannte sie die beiden sogar – was sie eigentlich nicht sollte – und wurde von ihnen zum Falken eskortiert, als das Imperium die Solos angriff. Taryn Zel hatte Allana unter anderem im Kämpfen unterrichtet, und dieses Training rettete ihr während der Rückeroberung von Coruscant das Leben, als sie dort von Zekk und Taryn getrennt und von den Sith attackiert wurde. Als sie danach wieder aufeinandertrafen, sprach Allana kurz mit Taryn und legte dabei einen majestätischen und befehlenden Unterton in ihre Stimme, da sie wusste, dass die stolze jedoch auch disziplinierte und der Hierarchie gehorchende Hapanerin sich um die Thronfolgerin sorgte und dabei die anderen Gruppenmitglieder total vergaß. Hinter den Kulissen *In Die verborgene Königin, in dem Allana das erste Mal genannt wurde, besaß sie noch keinen Namen. Einige Fans vermuteten, dass Allana den Namen Padmé nach ihrer Urgroßmutter Padmé Amidala väterlicherseits erhalten würde, da Luke Skywalker und Leia Organa Solo die Identität ihrer Mutter herausfanden. *Allana wurde nach Allya und ihrem Onkel Anakin Solo benannt: All + Ana = Allana. Ihr wurde in Die verborgene Königin noch kein Name gegeben, da Tenel Ka Jacen mit entscheiden lassen wollte. *Die Charakterin Allana Djo Solo Chume Ta'Ka hatte ihren ersten Auftritt in dem Roman Die verborgene Königin, in welchem sie im Rahmen der Dunkles Nest-Reihe vom Autor Troy Denning eingeführt wurde, dessen Roman im US-amerikanischen Original im September 2005 und auf Deutsch erstmals im Mai 2008 erschien. Später wurde sie vor allem in den Reihen Wächter der Macht und Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter prominentisiert. Auch in der voraussichtlich im Jahre 2014 erscheinenden Trilogie Sword of the Jedi soll Allana neben Jagged Fel und Jaina Solo Fel eine Hauptrolle erhalten. *Bilder und Zeichnungen von Allana wurden letztendlich im The Essential Reader's Companion von Pablo Hidalgo – am 20. März 2012 veröffentlicht –, im Rahmen der Kartenserie Star Wars Galaxy Series 6 und in der von Christie Golden verfassten und Joe Corroney illustrierten, im Juni 2013 herausgegebenen Star Wars Insider-Kurzgeschichte Good Hunting veröffentlicht. Quellen * *''Dunkles Nest'' – Die verborgene Königin *''Dunkles Nest'' – Der Schwarmkrieg *''Wächter der Macht'' – Blutlinien *''Wächter der Macht'' – Sturmfront *''Wächter der Macht'' – Opfer *''Wächter der Macht'' – Zorn *''Wächter der Macht'' – Sieg *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Der Ausgestoßene *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Omen *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Abgrund *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Rückschlag *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Im Vortex *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Verurteilung *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Aufstieg *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Apokalypse *''Sword of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Insider'' #142 – Good Hunting *''Star Wars Galaxy Series 6'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' }} Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Hapaner Kategorie:Machtsensitive Kategorie:Personen des Hapes-Konsortiums Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Dathomiri Kategorie:Jedi des Neuen Ordens Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Allianz Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Monarchen Kategorie:Legends cs:Allana Solo Djo en:Allana Solo es:Amelia fi:Allana Solo hu:Allana Solo it:Allana Solo ja:アラナ・ソロ pl:Allana pt:Allana Solo ru:Аллана Соло